Forged in fire: Sword of the sky
by Shibashi61
Summary: Before the battle against Demise, before the hero sacrificed himself for the Goddess, before Hylia gave up her immortal form, the war for the Triforce happened. The Sheikah and the Geawis tribes were tasked by the Goddess Hylia to protect the sacred Triforce again those that would seek to use it for evil. From pre-canon to the end of Skyward sword
1. Chapter 1

**So... First story huh? I honestly hope that things are good in this case, but to be honest I'm not so sure how things are going to go. This is the first time I've done anything when it come to the Legend of Zelda, and with this being just a prologue chapter, I'm worried as to what people will think. I hope this story turns out well to be honest, but I guess I'm just going to have to wait and find out. I hope to hear from you guys!**

* * *

War never changes. The weapons may advance, and the methods may change, but there are things that never change no matter how hard people try. War is cruel and unforgiving even to those that live and breath its methods and effects. Those people are as cruel as war itself can be, but they never get what they want out of it in the end no matter how hard they try. The biggest example of this, however, is the constant struggle between light and darkness. The goal of this war, being the Triforce, a mystical golden treasure that is said to be able to grant any wish no matter what it is that the person wishes from it.

For every treasure, however, there is always someone to guard it. These guardians were named, the Sheikah tribe. With large amounts of magic, enough to where one would have to practice from a young age to wield it, these warriors protected the Triforce from any monster, or greedy soul that desired the sacred treasure. Each fought in a different way, and with different methods, but there was one thing they all had in common. Their skin a tan that would put a farmers to shame, red eyes the color of blood, and hair as white as fresh winter snow, the Sheikah tribe were easy to spot when they wanted to be seen.

Of course, for every guardian, there is one that allied themselves with each other, and in this case it would be the tribe of wanderers, Their name's unknown. Their eyes, however, were like looking directly into a vat of melted silver, something that would cause even the bravest to shiver. With a humanoid shape, and ears as pointy as an arrow, they were easy to spot as well, but with their job, it is obvious that they would need to stay hidden when they were able to.

This group were the keepers of history. From the beginning of recorded time, they had kept records as to what it is that has happened. Whether the history is good or bad never mattered, they protected, and showed what history really was like, even with many different tales circulating. Of course, this made some people really unhappy, and caused the tribe to go into hiding due to the fact that said people wanted the truth to disappear. But one does not so easily destroy a whole tribe without trouble.

Thus war broke out between the regular human's, and those that wished to protect their treasures, whether it be the Triforce, gifted to man by the golden goddesses, or the truth of history. As such, the Hylians, those chosen by the goddess Hylia herself, choose to protect the tribes as best they could, leading to all out war between humans and the Goddesses chosen people. And as with all war, certain things do not always go as they are wanted.

Sometimes, worse things appear in the midst of all the chaos.

- **Forged by fire** -

"I don't care how many of them there are, we need to push them back!" The loud yell of a human broke through the silence, causing several people that were nearby to flinch at the volume.

Inside of the tent were several human's, all of which were shady looking individuals by themselves. No one had their face shown, however, due to the fact that all of them, men for that matter, had armor and helmets on. The man that had yelled, a taller man with several inches on the others in the room, moved his head around, obviously glaring at the others in the tent.

"Do none of you realize how valuable that treasure is?! If we can capture it, then we would be able to wish for whatever we wanted!" The tall man continued, the greed in his voice obvious even as he continued to pound his fist on the table "These 'Sheikah' as you call them should be no problem for those of our number!"

One of the other men, a man who had a nervous feeling to him, spoke up "But sire, would it not be wise to tell the men what it is that we are going to war for in the first place? I fear that Morale is dropping since they seem to think that this is a fruitless endeavor."

"Telling the men would cause many of them to desert us you fool." Another man, this one with a horned helmet of all things, spoke him with his arms crossed "There is a reason that it is only us that know about this object."

The leader of the group gave a sound nod towards that "Exactly. This is why we must finish this petty skirmish as soon as possible so that we do not lose more men. Pfeh, Hylians, Sheikah… It doesn't matter when the facts point to us having superior numbers."

Giving a short salute, all of the men left the tent without another word. Even still, the nervous one kept looking over his shoulder even as he started to leave the tent. Traveling further through the camp, he eventually looked over his shoulder one last time, before dashing straight out of the camp without being seen, and into the trees. The nervous man let out a small chuckle, before stopping several feet from the camp near a rock, quickly going behind it, where the sound of metal shifting and scraping could be heard.

Eventually the person came from behind the rock, showing that the armored man, was in fact a woman, whose eyes were quickly shifting colors as she went tugged at a belt that looked to be made of rough leather.

"Fools, the lot of them. A frontal assault would just lead to the slaughter of men that do not deserve, or wish, to die." The woman spoke, her voice being a slightly deep, and rich, tone that would cause many a weak kneed men to fall over with the right words.

Of course, her looks did little to help with that either. Her skin was a slightly pale tone, one that showed a person got very little sunlight, with a heart shaped face, and unblemished skin, accenting her (currently) almond colored eyes. Of course the fact that she had clothes that left very little to the imagination did little to help anyone that was looking towards her. In fact, her clothes seemed to be more geared towards someone who was a dancer, then a fighter. Her hair, long, sleek, and black as midnight, held up into a neat high ponytail now that it was out of the stuffy armor. A pair of golden bangles, ruby's right in the center, hanging around her wrists flashing when the light hit them. A thin top that covered from just above her breasts, to just blow them, with a designed collar, which covered her shoulders resting upon her form as well.

Of course, any man looking towards the rest of her body might have very well fainted from the fact that you could see her right leg, all the way up to the hip, but the other leg covered by a half skirt. On the skirt, which was a dark blue color, where white gears, almost like those within a clock, that interconnected. A pair of simple sandals adorned her feet, though with a similar pair of golden bangles around her ankles, but with a blue gem in the center instead. In all she oozed sexuality, which was the goal, since she did not often dress like this.

Twirling thrice to get some air into her clothes, the woman gave a sigh of contentment, before she started to walk deeper into the woods, not a single hint of fear entering her being. Her guise of a dancer was one that many of the Borealis used. Though they had little when it came to the way of magic, at least compared to the Sheikah, they knew enough as to hide their more eye catching appearances. As such, her hair and eyes were not their real color.

A soft smile made its way onto her face when she thought of the fact that she had tricked the humans into thinking that she was one of them. If she was honest, she really didn't like the species as a while considering the fact that they were starting the a war over something so simple. If they started a way for the Triforce of all things, then that meant that their reasons were completely selfish, something that caused her to become furious. The woman was truly unsure of what to think of things around her at least as far as the humans were concerned. She did not wish genocide upon them, but the idiots in charge made her wonder what else could be done.

The dancer stopped in her tracks quickly when she heard branches snapping from trees, causing her to jump back quickly, even as something crashed into the ground in front of her. The dust that picked up from the impact caused the woman to startle, but even then she still got into a fighting stance to try and defend herself in case whatever it was that fell was hostile.

The dust slowly started to clear, leaving a small crater around whatever it was that crashed into the ground, but the fact of the matter was nothing monstrous was the result of the crash. Inching towards the crash sight, the woman was shocked to find that in the center of the crater was a woman of all things. Despite everything, her eyes were still open for a brief second, before they rolled into the back of her head as she fainted. It was still long enough though for the tribe woman to spot the _glowing_ silver eyes that she held. Not one member of her tribe had their eyes glow before, if she was honest, it unnerved her.

Even still the woman in the crater was, if nothing else, very fit. She had a shirt of a sort on, as well as a pair of oddly shaped trousers, ones that seemed to have pouches sewn into the legs. Her hair was a brilliant mix of green and blue, something that the woman honestly believed was not possible, but the color went down to the roots, so it must have been natural. The one thing that reinforced the fact that she needed to get this woman to her tribe, however, was the fact that there was the shape of a loftwing of all things upon the back of her hand.

The woman frowned at the fact that getting close to the woman, she could see no possible reason why she should have survived. The only thing that she could think of was that one of the three Goddesses, or even the Goddess herself, had caused her to come here. Whatever the reason was, there should have been no normal way that this woman have survived such a deadly crash.

Deciding to not think on it anymore, the woman gently picked up the woman that was within the crater. Though she may not know what the reason for this woman's survival, there had to be a reason that she was the one to find her, especially in times such as these. There would be scrutiny upon both her, and the woman in her arms, but if this was a sign from any of the goddesses, then this woman needed to survive, something that would not happen if she was by herself in the middle of the woods.

Whatever the reason at the moment, she just wished that the woman would wake up without problems. She did not like the idea of bringing someone to her tribe, only for them to die from injuries. Death was normal, but the needless loss of life was not something that anyone in her tribe enjoyed.

Hopefully this woman would be the catalyst for things to start calming down, though the tribe woman thought that it might be the opposite.

* * *

 **So... What did you guys think? To be honest this was just to introduce the fact that there is a war going on, but other then that there really isn't all that much going on with this. I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'm going to try and post the next chapter whenever I can. It might take a while considering that I do work, but other then that there really shouldn't be to much of a problem getting it out as soon as I can. Hope to hear from you guys soon about this, and please, be honest about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp, here's another chapter, and to be honest I was just happy that people even took a look at this when it came to the, Admittedly, short first chapter that was the prologue to establish the world to an extent. I honestly hope that this makes it so that people will take a better look at this. I don't think I've ever seen a story that actually uses Hylia's chosen Champion in the story, and despite the fact that he won't appear until a few chapters into the story. He will, however, be a big part of the story before we get to the second part of the story, which will involve Skyward sword. There will, however, be three parts to this story. One for before the actual Skyward sword series, one part taking place during it. And one part taking place after it to show the establishment of Hyrule. Hopefully this will make some people interested as while I am not going to change large events, such as the battle between link and Demise, I am changing the world as a while with each game. Not everything is going to be the same in future stories.**

* * *

She didn't want to get up, and that was the first thing that entered her mind when she realized that she was going to have to. Ukal, the Grand Cleric for the Colledge of Mages for Swiftrun, had always hated getting up early, added to that was the fact that she was certain her head was pounding to the like of which she had been drinking the Cleric in training's Firerum. That stuff would have knocked out a dwarf, if not for the fact they had been considered extinct for several years. Everything in their world had been slowly dying, and the strong, proud beings of the earth were of the first to go.

Despite this, however, Ukal groaned in both pain, and annoyance, as she attempted to sit, the pounding in her head starting to get even worse as she did so. Blearily opening her eyes, silver orbs started to stare around the room, before they steadily got wider as she didn't recognize the room that she was in. The final straw, however, was the fact that she was fairly certain that she had been wearing Cargo pants, and a T-shirt, but was currently wearing what amounted to a nightshirt that was several sizes too large for her figure.

Almost right away, the Cleric's mind turned to what had happened not to long before. Slowly she started to recall the fact that with the races slowly dwindling towards extinction, it was for the best that they abandoned the world that they were comfortable, and familiar with. The Goron's, a tribe of rock creatures that were as gentle as they were strong, insisted that they give resources in the shape of minerals that would be needed to make any living being that was non hostile to leave the old world behind.

Of course, the water dwelling Zora had then stated that they would help in whatever way that they could, but the elves, Ukal's own race, had stated they wouldn't have need for either, causing both to calm down from their rivalry. Often the rock and sea creatures would be at each others throats in a metaphorical sense, but the Cleric was just happy to know that she could calm down as easily as she could calm the other races that they had helped.

Right now, however, she did not know where she was, but she knew that using her magic would not be the smartest thing to do. Her pointed ears, hidden slightly by her oddly colored hair. That was something that she had pride in as well, her hair. It might have been because of a failed experiment that her hair was such a color, but she loved how unusual her green and blue hair made her unique in every sense of the world. Well, there was that and her ice magic if nothing else.

Slowly getting out of the bed, Ukal looked around the room, the dirt walls, and stone floor meaning that she was underground, but this did not look like any dungeon that she had ever seen. If anything this seemed more like the room of a guest that one would be greeted to on a diplomatic mission if nothing else. The frown on her face seemed to grow as she started to examine the room a bit more then before, seeing that her clothes were laid on top of a dresser that held a mirror as well. Such a mirror was, to be honest, something that no one in her race had ever had the privilege to own. To her race, mirrors were a sign of dark magic, but the same could not be said for the other races, but each race held their own beliefs if nothing more.

"-extremely reckless Ignis! What would happen should this woman be threat sent by the very men that wish to steal from us in the first place?!" A voice coming from outside the door to her room spoke up, causing the Cleric's frown to appear once more as she heard the frustration in the man's voice "We are spread thin enough as is, the Sheikah even more so. We cannot afford to have someone as a threat within our halls."

No soon had that sentence finished, the door to the room opened up, causing Ukal to fold her hands in front of her in a very ladylike way. She did not move even as she stared at two people, one a woman who dressed in a very conservative attire of a tunic, and slacks, and a man, who wore robes that would be common within her own coven, if not for the fact that it lacked the colors often associated with such. Both of them seemed to be stunned, their eyes being a similar color to her own, though they both had chocolate colored hair, leading her to believe that they were of a tribe.

Bowing slightly to make sure that they knew that she was not a threat, at least at the moment, Ukal spoke "Hello. My name is Ukal. May I ask where I am at the moment?"

The stunned silence grew for a second before the woman, Ignis if she remembered correctly, spoke "I must admit that we cannot tell you until we knew if you are a threat or not."

"Quite. Now, who are you, since as I have never heard of a name such as Ukal before. Nor have I seen clothes such as yours before." The other man spoke, his silver eyes narrowed in such a way that it showed that he was displeased with the events at the moment.

Despite the little amount of clothing that she was wearing, Ukal still managed to get into a regal pose, before she spoke "I am The Grand Cleric of what was formerly known Swiftrun's College of Magic."

The matter of fact way that she spoke took the two in front of her back, something that caused her to smirk internally, but outwardly kept her composure. She hated being so stiff, but there was nothing she could do about it. These people weren't the Goron's or the Fenix, who both hated formalities. Heck, the Goron's called her Brother, a term of endearment for the tribe. The leader of the Fenix even called her 'Featherling' a term that was used to one that they believed to be a fast ally.

Silence reigned for barely a second longer, as the leader of the two in front of her, scowled deeply even as he spoke "You expect me to believe that you are a Healer, and more then that, a leader of Magi in a place that I have never even heard of?"

"Oh, there seems to be a misunderstanding." Ukal spoke after a minute "Cleric may mean healer to you, but to me and mine, it would be the same as calling me a Archmage to what you no doubt expect."

The wide eyed look that the woman was giving was reward enough for the current situation, even as the man scoffed in disbelief "You look barely older than my apprentice, how can you be a mage of such power?"

Anger flashed through Ukal's eyes at that. She had been given enough of that when she was just starting as a Apprentice. She had been ridiculed for her age more times then she could count, and it had been more than enough for her to work hard to prove everyone wrong. To have all of her hard work thrown right back into her face, it was enough to cause righteous fury to appear in her system. She worked to try and calm herself before her magic decided to act on its own once again.

Unfortunately for her, the fire that started to radiate around her was not stopped, and her eyes started to glow as well, causing the room to light up even more, as she spoke, the barely restrained anger in her voice being obvious "I do not know what you believe is needed to be a leader for a college of magic, but I refuse to let you downplay the work I have accomplished. The only reason I have not started a rampage to leave this place as of this moment is because I will not force unto others what you have wrought."

Pausing for a second to spare a glance towards the other woman in the room, a flash of an apology appearing long enough for her to see it, before the anger returned full force as she looked towards the man in front of her. Ignis, if that was the woman's name, was in a state of awe, while the elder man had a wide eyed look.

"I refuse to believe that you are the leader of your tribe, or whatever your group is called, and I refuse to speak to anyone less than your leader for the time being." Ukal stated, the fire starting to calm down, but it was obvious that it would not completely disappear, even if it outwardly stopped lighting up the room.

Turning away from the two, Ukal's silver eyes dimmed once more, before she sat on the bed, her posture still as regal as someone that had been raised as a noble would have. Not another word passed her lips, in fact there was nothing coming from the woman, she was completely ignoring everything around her. Her eyes were even closed at this point, something that angered the older man even more, before he left. Ignis following after a hesitant second.

 **-Forged in fire-**

Ignis, if she was being honest with herself, was unsure what to think of the woman that she had brought back with her. She would honestly admit to being Jealous of the woman that claimed that she was a Grand cleric. Fire was something that she could control, hence her name as her tribe named children based on their abilities, and not at birth. Her teacher, Archmage Cendrillon, had always been harsh on anyone younger than he was, and that had lead to him being ousted from her position on the council of Elders. Her tribe had always been weird, even by their own admission, but they were still fast allies of the Sheikah, who always received any children adept in Shadow Magic.

As an apprentice mage, Ignis had to follow her teacher everywhere they go, and in most cases, this was good, as she had learned many things from her teacher. However, there were just as many times that it was not a good thing as he had little care for her wellbeing, constantly leading her to dangerous areas, such as a volcano without the proper spell to protect her from the heat. She had almost died that time, and the only thing that had saved her was the kindness of the dragon Eldin who lived upon Eldin Volcano. The Earrings that she had received from the dragon were proof of such.

The dragon had quickly explained to her that she should not, under any circumstance, tell anyone about what the earrings did. He had been instructed to only give a pair to those he deemed trustworthy. She was thankful for the dragon, and as such she had listened to the dragon, refusing to tell her teacher anything about the earrings except for the fact that she had gotten them from a friend. She was at least thankful that the council had prevented the man from taking the earrings.

Ignis was taken out of her thoughts when she realized just where they were headed. A small frown made its way onto her face as she recognized the route to the Council room, whom she was fairly certain were in the middle of a discussion. The war against the people wishing for the triforce had been going on for many years now, and her scouting mission had been one of many times that people had been tasked with sneaking into encampments. A part of Ignis wished that she had a better teacher, but with how things were at the moment that was slim at best.

The young woman wasn't surprised when the person outside of the room had tried to stop the old man, only to get an earful, and Cendrillon walking right past him. Ignis quickly gave a short bow to the man, who looked both unsure, and thankful, with the situation at least in the sense of Ignis.

"We must prepare for what happens in the immediate future, yes, but what of the past? Our relics could very well help us with what is to happen!" A wizened voice spoke up, their tone being of a elderly female, though her tone wasn't as harsh as the second voice that spoke up.

"Those are not to be touched." The second voice spoke up "Those relics are not for our hands to use. If we disturb them, then we may very well lose an advantage for when those relics are needed."

A third voice quickly spoke up, his voice being a bit reedy compared to the other two "Yes yes, but that does not mean that we should not ask for assistance from those that we can. The Sheikah have asked the Mogmas if they would dig pitfalls for the them, but there is only so much that they can do."

"The Kikwi's are helping to stall the soldiers with their traps as well, but refuse to actually fight, and there is nothing that the Parella can do." the first voice spoke up once more.

It would have seemed that the third voice would have said something else, if not for the fact that her teacher decided that now was the time to make his presence known, his face as red as a fire in his rage towards the Cleric. It took less then a second before Cendrillon started to yell "I want that woman to be executed immediately! She lied outright by insisting that she was a archmage, and then proceeded to threaten the whole tribe!"

A part of Ignis wanted to yell and scream that he was the one who was lying, but she knew that an apprentice like her had no voice. Fortunately for her, the Elder's had shut her teacher up easily, Elder Naunet, the leader of the group, glared with his signature glare "You dare make demands while coming into this room without Permission? If you have forgotten, we are at war! Yet you still make such demands about a woman that you know little about!"

"Young Ignis, I must apologize for giving you such a foolish teacher." Kenna spoke, her eyes shining with remorse, before she spoke once more "I must, however, ask that you tell us what it is that you witnessed. If need be, I will request that you be giving another teacher as a result."

Taking a closer look at the three elders, Ignis swallowed thickly taking a closer look at the three elders. All three of them wore robes that held a symbol for the six schools of magic, Fire, Water, Nature, Spirit, Shadow, and Light. The robes were a deep red color that seemed to blend in with behind them, and each of them had their silvery hair put into top knots. The only other thing that Ignis noted about them, was the power that seemed extrude from them and the fact that their eyes were each a different color, unlike the silver both She and her teacher sported..

It would seem that Cendrillon wanted to object, the fury in his eyes obvious, but a look from Naunet stopped him, as Ignis hesitantly spoke "I had wanted to check up on the woman that I had found, Master Cendrillon accompanying me as he wished to express his distaste with the fact that I had brought an unknown here. Not to long after we found that she was, indeed, awake. The woman introduced herself as Ukal, politely asking where she was, to which I informed that we could not tell her yet as we did not know if she was a threat or not."

"Already we see discrepancies between stories." The third elder Aizea spoke, the reedy tone that he had showing he was displeased with Cendrillon, before he looked back towards Ignis "Forgive me child, for interrupting, Please, continue your tale."

"Thank you Elder." Iginis spoke, bowing slightly towards the elder "After introducing herself, Master Cendrillon rudely asked her who she was simply based on her names, and clothes. The Woman, in response, stated that she was 'I am The Grand Cleric of what was formerly known Swiftrun's College of Magic.' In the sense of this, it would seem that a Grand Cleric would be seen as an Archmage to us. Master Cendrillon voiced his disbelief that someone so young could be skilled as she stated with magic, which seemed to be all that needed to be said for her rage to be unleashed. Her exact words afterwords were 'I do not know what you believe is needed to be a leader for a college of magic, but I refuse to let you downplay the work I have accomplished. The only reason I have not started a rampage to leave this place as of this moment is because I will not force unto others what you have wrought.' That is all that was stated before she stayed silent."

Ignis bowed one last time towards the three elders, before backing up a few feet, ignoring the look of outrage, and sheer anger coming from her teacher. No matter what it is that her teacher did to her, should would not lie to the Elders. No amount of teaching would be worth betraying those that keep the tribe safe. There was a reason for there being three leaders instead of just one. It was to make sure that decisions would have to be unanimous before they went through as to make sure that everything suited the situation. Going to war alongside the Sheikah was a decision that was made without conflict, but another example would be creating an underground village to hide themselves.

The three elders continued to stare at the man that was her teacher, three Aura's of magic appearing around them. Red for Elder Naunet, indicating his fire magic, Green surrounding Kenna showing her nature magic, and yellow around Aizea to show his spirit based magic. None of the elders were pleased at the moment, as Naunet spoke "What you did was Foolish Cendrillon. You know nothing of the abilities that this woman has spoken of, and if she was telling the truth, then we should be thankful that she does not believe we are all like this!"

"A simple statement, and you blow off the handle." Aizea spoke, the aura growing alongside his anger "Perhaps we should send you to the Sheikah to get ahold of your emotions."

A humming was heard from the woman of the ground, causing Ignis to turn towards Kenna "Yes, that does seem to be a good idea. The Sheikah are excellent in grasping their emotions and even someone at your age could learn from them."

"Preposterous. There is nothing that those of the shadows could teach a master of fire!" The fire mage spoke, Ignis honestly shaking her head at this point due to the fact that there is always something to learn, something that even the Elders stated.

It would seem that none of the elders were amused by his statement, as Naunet simply pointed towards the door. Not saying a single word towards the woman, but telling him to leave. The bright red color of his face showed that he was extremely pissed, but he knew better than to talk back to the elders. WIthout a word, he decided to leave the room as well, something that caused Ignis to sigh silently. She made to follow her teacher, but a voice stopped her before she left.

"Wait a moment Ignis." The voice of Kenna spoke up, causing her to look towards the elder "I do believe that a man that is in training cannot be a teacher yes?"

The surprise on her face was obvious the second the elder said those words, something that caused a noise of anger to appear behind her, before a loud crash was heard, which was pretty much what she expected. Her teacher, former teacher she corrected herself, would never be happy now that he had been reduced to a student once again, and with the Sheikah training him there was no way that he would be able to do anything without someone watching him. To be honest though, Ignis was more then happy. She might actually get a teacher that was good for once instead of one that almost killed her.

"Well, now that he's gone, can I ask you a question Child?" The voice of Aizea spoke, causing Ignis to look towards him "Those Earrings. You received them from Eldin himself, didn't you?"

Ignis's eyes widened into a panic, before a chuckle sounded out from Kenna "Do not worry child, there is no reason for you to fret. We've been around long enough to know where such earrings come from. Still, it is good that you received such a gift as those will help you greatly with your fire magic. Personally, I do not like fire, but I do not discriminate upon magic. Fire gives life after all!"

"Kenna you old softy, you could have just said that you're happy for the girl." Naunet spoke, a soft chuckle emanating from the elder of Fire "Those earrings are only given to those whom the dragon eldin believes has potential with his chosen element."

The old man turned his head slightly, showing that his pointed ears, in fact, had the same earrings. In response, Ignis hesitantly spoke "He had told me that I should keep them a secret."

"And with good reason. Eldin is not omniscient, but he knows the hearts of those who go into his territory." Aizea spoke with an airy tone "We should have seen it, but the blackness in that man's heart would have resulted in him tearing those off of your own ears. I believe the three of us must apologize for giving you such a teacher."

Ignis's eyes widened before she quickly spoke "Nonono! Please, you have nothing to apologize for. I should have brought it to your attention sooner that my teacher was acting the way he was. If you would forgive me, I wish to do whatever I can to not make this mistake again."

"Ah, such a kind girl." Kenna spoke, her eyes the same color as her magic, seemed to glow with happiness "But if that is the case then there is one thing you can do for us."

Naunet gave a deep laugh as he nodded "Yes, if you would please escort us to the room that the woman you brought is? That would be more helpful then you would realize. We wish to meet this woman and see her stance on things. From what you had spoken, it would seem that she is reasonable so long as we do not start a conflict."

The surprise on the girl's face quickly changed to happiness, as she quickly nodded towards the fact that the elders wanted to meet Ukal. To be honest, Ignis had wanted to meet the woman again as well. The fact that she could do the same thing that the elders could with her magic energy, it made her curious as to what else the woman could do with her magic. If she was honest though, a part of her hopped that Ukal would be able to teach her magic as well.

Ignis was knocked out of her thought process in a literal sense as an explosion echoed through the halls of the underground village. Ignis' eyes widened in shock, but that changed into panic when Kenna spoke "That came from the west wing."

"That's where Ukal is!" Came the voice of Ignis, which caused all three of them to start to travel faster, all of them hoping that the woman in question was still alive.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think? I was honestly happy with this chapter, but I'm still trying my best to make it so that the next chapter is better then what it is at the moment. I was going to try my best to show what I can do for fight scenes, and I hope that people will actually like it all things considered but i'm not going to hold my breath until people actually let me know what they think when it comes to this story. Hopefully I get some Reviews on this chapter all things considered as I'm really excited about this. Either way though, Till next time yeah?**


End file.
